As the use of remote services, such as remote medical diagnosis, by using web applications has increased, a method of calculating a work time as reference for charging a remote service fee is demanded. However, when tabs and windows of various web browsers are being executed on a single electronic device or a plurality of electronic devices, tabs and windows of a web browser via which a user is actually working are not identified and a work time includes duplicate time sections in a method of calculating a work time of the related art. Thus, a reliable work time cannot be calculated.
Therefore, a method of increasing the reliability of a calculated work time by determining an application that a user is actually using from among a plurality of applications being executed on an electronic device, and calculating a work time of the determined application, is demanded.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.